Superman (Superdickery)
Superman is universally portrayed as a heroic figure in official DC publications, as is befitting of his status as both their original superhero and also one of their three mascots (the others being Batman and Wonder Woman). However he is not without his moments and a website known as Superdickery has latched onto Superman's more iconic "jerk" moments and heavily altered him into a completely unsympathetic monster by clever use of old comic book covers and strips that show Superman acting in very cruel or unusual manners (made all the more hilarious by the fact that the comics in question are official DC publications). Superman is shown committing all manner of crimes and misdeeds in Superdickery and the author's intent is to show the Man of Steel as an utter sociopath - the famous quote from the website is "Superman is a Dick!". Origins The origins of the Superman portrayed in Superdickery is largely due to a trend in the Golden and Silver Ages of comics in which the publisher would show Superman doing something completely out of character - usually to draw audiences in and hopefully make them more inclined to buy the comic, if for no other reason than to sate their curiosity. Of course to modern viewers, such scenes are not only bizarre, but if one has not read the story and/or knows nothing about Superman, then they are inclined to think that Superman is nothing short of a monster - which Superdickery takes delight in parodying. Gallery Sd2.png|Superboy won't save a child in mortal peril until he gets paid Superdickery-2.png|Superman destroys the bathrobe that Jimmy Olsen gave him for Father's Day Supermanwtf.png|Superman commits the perfect murder - IN SPACE! Supermanwtf2.png|Superman refuses to defeat a gelatinous algae monster 216_4_097.jpg|Superman exposes Batman's secret identity 1027_4_102.jpg|Superman gets Jimmy Olsen sent to the nuthouse 1027_4_127.jpg|Superman leaves Jimmy Olsen to rot in a slum 1027_4_155.jpg|Superman gets Jimmy Olsen thrown in jail 1296_4_048.jpg|Superman leaves Lois Lane to suffer at the hands of Cinderella's ugly stepsisters 116_4_210.jpg|Superman fakes Clark Kent's suicide 1296_4_039.jpg|Superman is always a dick to Lois Lane - even when they're married 1296_4_063.jpg|Superman calls Lois Lane and Lana Lang "stupid" for not realizing that he and Clark Kent were one and the same 1296_4_071.jpg|Superman blackmails Lois Lane 1296_4_079.jpg|Superman gets Lois Lane married off to the villainous Titanman 1296_4_084.jpg|Superman leaves Lois Lane to rot in prison 97_4_0000584.jpg|Superman kills the Teen Titans External links *A link to the original website: Superdickery. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Aliens Category:Thief Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthropes Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Starvers Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Polluters Category:Mutilators Category:Love Rivals Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Dimwits Category:Alter-Ego Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Extortionists Category:Wealthy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Satanism Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Justice League Villains